Perfect
by gleeme33
Summary: In the meantime, they can be perfect. Finchel one-shot poem.


**Finchel one-shot because of the amazing **_**New York **_**episode – what Rachel's thinking before the duet…and superman kiss. :) So. Freakin'. Happy. :) Lyrics: **_**For Good **_**from **_**Wicked**_**, **_**The Guilty Ones **_**from **_**Spring Awakening **_**and **_**Perfect For You**_** from **_**Next To Normal**_**. Rachel and Kurt literally lived my dream. :) Oh, and I'll say it again: I am soooooooooooooo happy right now. :) Thanks and enjoy.**

She needed a Tony to her Maria.

Only, of course, with a happier ending.

She needed a Hubble to her Katie.

Only, of course, with a happier ending.

She needed a Melchior to her Wendla.

Only, of course… …

_No…_

Maybe…

Maybe…just maybe…

She needed a Melchior and Wendla ending.

_They _needed a Melchior and Wendla ending.

Of course, not that she dies at the end…

Only metaphorically, of course.

She dies at the end. She dies. That's it.

_And he cries over her grave._

Finn…

Doesn't he know…?

That's just how this will end?

She's leaving him.

Forever.

He's not her true love…the stage is.

That _stage_…

…

It was…

So…

_B_e_a_u_t_i_f_u_l_.

She'd never seen

Anything like it.

It

Was

Perfect.

_She_

Was

Perfect.

…_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow _

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you:_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good…_

And

She loves him.

She does.

She really, really does.

But…

Her dream…

Can't he dream that far?

Doesn't he know…

That there's a world…

Outside of Lima Ohio?

There _is_, you know.

And

It's

Beautiful.

She needs the stage.

She _needs _it.

It's impossible to describe…

But…somehow…

It keeps her alive.

It keeps her heart beating.

Yet…then again…

So

Does

He.

_Something's started crazy –_

_Sweet and unknown_

_Something you keep_

_In a box on the street –_

_Now it's longing for a home_

_And who can say what dreams are?_

_Wake me in time to be lonely and sad_

_And who can say what we are?_

_This is the season for dreaming_

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones_

_Who touch_

_And color the hours_

_Night won't breathe_

_Oh how we_

_Fall into silence from the sky_

_And whisper some silver reply_

_Pulse is gone and racing –_

_All fits and starts_

_Window by window_

_You try and look into_

_This brave new you that you are_

_And who can say what dreams are?_

_Wake me in time to be out in the cold_

_And who can say what we are?_

_This is the reason for dreaming_

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones –_

_Our touch_

_Will fill every hour_

_Huge and dark_

_Oh our hearts_

_Will murmur the blues from on high_

_Then whisper some silver reply_

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones –_

_Our touch_

_Will color hours_

_Night won't breathe_

_Oh how we_

_Fall in silence from the sky_

_Then whisper some silver reply_

How?

How can she love him…

When her dream, her true love…

Is

So

Close?

How can you love

Two things

So much?

But…

Most importantly…

How

Can

You

Choose?

Does that make you guilty?

Guilty of…what?

Feeling something?

Isn't that what artists do?

Isn't that what…

Everyone does?

_Our planet is poison, the oceans the air_

_Around and beneath and above you_

_Um Henry that's true and I totally care_

_I'm trying to tell you I love you!_

_The world is at war_

_Filled with death and disease_

_We dance on the edge of destruction_

_The globe's getting warmer by deadly degrees_

_And this is one [messed] up seduction_

_This planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair_

_But one thing is working if you're standing there._

_Perfect for you, I could be perfect for you_

_I might be lazy, a loner, a bit of a stoner, it's true_

_But I might be perfect,_

_I'll make myself perfect,_

_Perfect for you._

_You square all the corners,_

_I straighten the curves._

_You've got some nerve Henry,_

_And I'm just all nerves._

_But even if everything else turns to dirt_

_We'll be the one thing in this world that wont hurt._

_I can't fix what's [messed] up_

_But one thing I know I can do_

_I can be perfect for you_

_I can be perfect for you._

_Perfect for you._

On that stage…

She

Felt

Perfect.

With him…

She

Feels

Perfect.

_Perfect._

Why can't this be easy?

Why can't this be…perfect?

She'll have to tell him goodbye…

But…in the meantime…

They

Can

Be

_Perfect._


End file.
